La continuación de la rubia que me ama
by Kaito J
Summary: One shot introductorio de la segunda parte de "La rubia que me ama". Una historia escrita tiempo atrás a la que he decidido seguir escribiendo. NARUINO 100% (de momento, o no sé).


Para aquellos que se perdieron de esta historia, esta es la introduccion de la segunda parte. aquellos que les interese saber qué sucedió, como sucedió y para donde se dirige, asi como sus proximas continuaciones. Este One shot es solo para atraer a lectores del NaruIno a una historia escrita algunos años atras que se continuará en la historia original (entiendase que este se continuará en la historia "LA rubia que me ama" de mi propia autoría.

Fiesta

Un tiempo pasó desde esa fiesta en la colina, donde Naruto e Ino formalizaran su relación. La vida bien parecía ser normal, en el modo normal de un shinobi. De la aldea escondida entre las cenizas llegaban sobres de papel dirigidos directamente a "el que heredará la voluntad del fuego". En esos sobres había varios documentos de avance, fotografías, pagos de la deuda adquirida por la nueva aldea y, superior a los demás documentos, una carta para Naruto, donde Sasuke contaba a su particular manera el cómo se desarrollaba la aldea en todo su esplendor. Las tardes de viernes, él la pasaba sentado en casa, leyendo al lado de Ino los avances de su mejor amigo. Él estaba sentado en el suelo de su casa, y ella arrodillada, apoyada en los hombros de su amado. Ino, por supuesto, le agradaba escuchar de Sasuke, pero más le agradaba saber que no parecía tener intensiones de traicionar la confianza de aquel a quien amaba.

–"…Se puede decir que estamos desarrollando un gobierno similar al que había dentro del sector Uchiha –Naruto leía la carta de Sasuke en voz alta, para enterar a Ino de lo que ocurría con su compañero de generación–. Quisiera saber si existe alguien en la aldea que pueda ayudarme con este asunto. Si es así, desearía me pusieras al tanto. Yo mandaré a uno de los halcones que me cedió Konoha para recoger la carta con tu respuesta".

–Curioso. Me comentabas sobre un manual de procedimientos de ley Uchiha…

–Algo por el estilo. "Sin mucho más que contar, me despido. Seguiremos adelante: Sasuke Uchiha". Es curioso que esté estudiando la forma de ser un Kage. Quizás los dos llegaremos a serlo al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué te dice que Karin no lo será primero? –Naruto volvió su mirada a su dama, con una sonrisita tranquila y los ojos cerrados–. Recibiendo un beso en la frente de ella.

–Tú y tu feminismo. Supongo que pronto llegarán las peticiones de misiones a su aldea… construida en el castillo destruido de Orochimaru. Comienzo a pensar que deberíamos ayudarlos.

–Trato de no ser imparcial, pero ¿Por qué ayudarlos a ellos y no a las otras aldeas?

–Además de por ser mi amigo, tal vez porque me convendría tenerlo a mi lado como un aliado. Nunca sabes cuándo debes tener al enemigo potencial de tu lado.

–No lo estimas mucho, ¿Verdad?

–Sasuke es muy impulsivo, cualidad que tal vez compartimos, pero además es muy voluble y susceptible a complots. También es muy específico y vengativo. No sé cómo se las arreglará Karin para estar con él.

–Pronto necesitará aldeanos. ¿Crees que pueda obtener algunos así nada más?

–Como sea, tiene mi apoyo, y por añadidura el apoyo de una aldea en el futuro.

–De por sí los ancianos buscan cualquier excusa para iniciar una guerra con ellos, puede que te vean como miembro de un complot en contra de la aldea. Cualquier cosita y ellos estarán allí para impedir que seas Hokage.

–Podría pasar de todo de aquí a mi nombramiento.

–¿Si? ¿Qué podría pasar?

–Podría ser padre.

Estas palabras hicieron un tambor del corazón de Ino. Poco a poco tomó a Naruto por el cuello, abrazándolo y acercándose cada vez más al cuello del chico, que con cada segundo sentía el calor de este abrazo, notando un ligero temblor en sus manos y sonriendo con cada vez más alegría.

–Lo dije en voz alta, ¿cierto?

–¿Mamá? ¿Yo una madre?

Ino no podía lidiar con esta sorpresa. Apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de Naruto, ella comenzó a besarle el cuello al rubio.

–¡Eres increíble, Naruto! –Dijo con una emoción tal que se camuflaba con unas cuantas lágrimas–. Apenas concebí la idea de que tú y yo estamos comprometidos en matrimonio, ahora vienes y me metes en la cabeza la idea de procrear a nuestro hijo.

–A su tiempo, claro. Considerando lo mucho que cuidas tu cuerpo…

–Muchos sacrificios se hacen en la vida por un hijo, el primero siempre es la figura. No me importa quedar como tenga que quedar… siempre que sea una niña.

–¿Una niña?

–Si es varón, te recriminaré haberme arruinado mi hermosa figura.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, abrazando a Ino y recostándose en el suelo con ella aún prendida a su cuello. Con sus manos le tomaba de la cintura, motivándola a recostarse sobre él.

–¿Sabes? De alguna forma, supuse que me dirías eso.

Y en un beso seductor, Naruto tomó a su prometida por un largo rato, suspendiendo todo lo que hasta antes de la llegada de la carta de Sasuke estaban haciendo. A su alrededor había unas cuantas maletas, cajas y bolsas, con las pertenecías de Ino transportadas desde su habitación. En los muros, algunos cuadros vacíos que él prometió llenar de imágenes de ellos dos, y en la cama un paquete obsequiado por la familia Yamanaka para Naruto: Un kimono negro para ese evento que se estaba preparando.

Toda la aldea estaba invitada a la fiesta más importante desde el matrimonio del primer Hokage. El héroe de la cuarta guerra estaba comprometido, con la doncella más hermosa de su generación. La noticia no se hizo esperar, y muchas fueron las solicitudes a la Hokage para participar en la fiesta. Y pese a cualquier palabra de Lady Tsunade, Konoha estaba preparando todo cuanto se necesitaba para tener una fiesta local. Cuando la pareja estaba junta, era felicitada por los aldeanos y guerreros que le rodeaban. La boda habíase pactado para dentro de un mes, y a ese tiempo todos estaban expectantes de la ceremonia. La misma señora Yamanaka estaba de un lado a otro, revisando que los detalles más pequeños estuvieran al día. No es secreto que muchas sastrerías, cristalerías, mueblerías y terrazas habían ofrecido sus servicios. Este era el motivo por el que la señora Yamanaka no podía siquiera cerrar los ojos durante el día, revisando catalogos de productos, colores de mantelería, oferta de servicio, menú, recepción, invitaciones… Todo cuanto podía para que este día fuese perfecto. Sin embargo, en su apuro por los pequeños detalles, había dejado pasar uno enorme: el novio.

Naruto siempre estaba encerrado en la oficina del hokage, por lo que eran pocas las veces que podía participar en esto de la boda. Con la mudanza de Ino a casa de Naruto, había estado preparando, reparando y adaptando la casa para ella, pues, bien está decirlo, Naruto había estado viviendo humildemente durante mucho tiempo. Es esta humildad, que es necesario decir raya en el pecado de la pereza, la que no había causado su ausencia en los preparativos de la ceremonia. Apenas el día anterior, en ausencia de Ino, se había probado el traje de novio (tradicional japonés). Su ausencia en los preparativos fue cubierta por Sakura, quien conocía mejor a Naruto que nadie más. Combinando los conceptos, Yamanaka-Haruno-Boda-Tarjeta de cre… perdón, gastos de ceremonia, daba como resultado un día de compras entre las dos.

Ya sé lo que muchos creen: estereotipo femenino de compras (KAEDE: no, yo pensaba que eres demasiado afeminado para escribir esto). Aun cuando no me lo tomen enserio, a Sakura le encantaba salir de compras, salir a buscar medicinas… en general le gustaba salir a cualquier lado acompañada de alguno de sus amigos. Esta ocasión sentía que debía estar al lado de ella, su mejor y más antigua amiga. Además, Ino ya la había considerado comprarle su cambio de ropa a usar en ese día.

Pasaban por el sector de sastrería, Las dos, acompañadas de la señora Yamanaka y de Mebuki Haruno, recorrían el sector textil, revisando aparadores para elegir el vestido adecuado, el vestido apropiado y el traje de novia ideal para el evento. No es de extrañar que Sakura fuera la dama de honor, lo que además de ser un honor se volvía una especie de castigo para ella.

–¿Estas segura que puedes ser la dama de honor, Sakura?

–¿Por qué lo pregunta, señora Yamanaka?

–No lo sé, es posible que tengas ciertos sentimientos encontrados. Tu e Ino siempre han sido "rivales de amores". Primero con el joven Sasuke y luego con el joven Naruto. Apenas puedo creer que puedan sobrellevar su rivalidad ahora.

–Descuide, señora. Naruto es mi mejor amigo. Lo último que deseo es hacerle mal. Ino fue a quien él eligió, y yo debo respetarlo. Además, ya vendrá una oportunidad para mí, en algún momento.

–Si, tal vez. En fin, te agradezco que vengas a acompañarnos en la elección del vestido de Novia. Y te agradecería que le ayudaras a vestirse el día que lo necesite.

–No tenga cuidado, esta margarita estará presentable el día que el zorro se la lleve.

–Margarita y zorro. Me recuerda esa fabula que nos leía la instructora de pequeñas. ¿Tú la recuerdas?

–Hum, "Había una vez un zorro que caminaba por el campo, buscando una presa de la cual poderse alimentar. A lo lejos vio una gallina, la que al saber que estaba cerca se echó a correr. El zorro ya estaba a punto de alcanzarle cuando cayó al suelo, tropezando con una raíz que en su paso se metio. Al levantar la vista, la gallina se había escapado. El zorro la rastreo por un largo rato, y por fin fue a encontrarla en la cima de un barranco pedregoso. Para él era imposible escalar, pero no haciendo caso a eso comenzó a subir con ahínco, brincando de roca en roca en silencio. A mitad del camino, una flor de hermosa la única flor entre todas las rocas llamó su atención. El zorro podía ver a la gallina en lo alto, pero la flor le llamó tanto la atención que dejó de seguir a su presa. Tratando de llegar a esa flor, El zorro resbaló, cayendo hasta el fondo y lesionándose una pata. Lamiendose la herida, el zorro elevó nuevamente la mirada, y no permitiendo que el dolor hablara le dirigió una sonrisa a la flor.

–Tan linda, que merece ser inalcanzable. Moraleja: Dejar de perseguir una meta por algo tan impropio como la belleza al final tendrá consecuencias". La moraleja no me gustó mucho, pero yo misma escribí mi propia moraleja: mientras nos esforcemos por llegar a un punto, aun cuando no lo logremos, debemos alegrarnos por haberlo intentado. Me agrada, porque me recuerda mucho a Naruto, y su esfuerzo por lograr lo imposible.

–Sí. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo logra. ¡WAAA!

Ino se acercó pronto al aparador de una tienda de vestidos, ubicando un vestido turquesa que le encantó.

–Sakura, ya encontramos tu vestido.

–Pero no es rojo.

–Exacto. Si pude convencer a Naruto de usar un traje de novio negro en lugar de uno Naranja, puedo convencerte a ti. Además, este iría mejor con tus ojos que uno rojo.

Sakura miró nuevamente el vestido, reflejándose en el aparador como si de verdad lo estuviera usando. Principalmente se encontró con un ligero inconveniente: talla. El vestido estaba expuesto en un maniquí copa b, mientras que Sakura…

–No me quedará. Necesito aumentar de peso para ello.

–No deberías, te vez bien.

–Ino –Sakura se señalaba su pecho, dándole a entender–. Será un reto vestirnos. Ninguna somos especialmente agraciadas en ese sentido.

–Bueno, Naruto no se quejó al respecto.

–¡¿Disculpa?! –La señora Yamanaka reaccionó con cierta molestia. Por un momento, Ino olvidó que estaba con la madre de las dos, causándose ella misma el bochorno de su vida.

–¡No me refiero a eso, sino que…!

–Ino, no podrás mentir a una Yamanaka y lo sabes. Puedo recoger la información necesaria si deseo hacerlo. Así que será mejor que me lo confieses ahora. ¿Naruto te ha tocado en algún momento?

–¿La verdad? –La señora Yamanaka juntó sus manos en sello Serpiente–. Bueno, la verdad es que no quiso hacerlo. Los dos… desencadenamos esa reacción que nos llevó a los dos a compartir más de lo que podíamos compartir por encima de la ropa –La señora Yamanaka rompió el sello de serpiente, algo perturbada por lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, el clan tenía por objetivo principal el espionaje, por lo que muchos de los familiares en el pasado habían roto el celibato por causa de la obtención de información importante.

–Al menos fue reciproco. Odiaría que mi hija hubiera sido obligada a mantener relaciones con un chico, lo ame o no –de pronto vino a la cabeza una duda que podría causar cierto cambio en la vida de Ino– Hija, ¿hay posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

–Bueno, posibilidad como todo en la vida. Pero… creo que no es así en esta ocasión. Ha pasado un tiempo, y lo único que me ha dado asco es la forma como Naruto suele dejar la mesa tras de comer.

–¿Segura?

–Mamá, soy una kunoichi médico, con un cuerpo de envidia y poco tiempo para organizar mi boda. Un hijo… aunque soñado, no está en mis planes inmediatos.

Ino tomó a Sakura por los hombros y comenzó a empujarla al interior de la casa de moda, huyendo de su madre que solo podía sentirse molesta por la forma como su hija vivía su vida.

Era tiempo de fiesta, Y tsunade era la encargada de acabarse… digo, degustar los vinos que se ofrecerían en la fiesta. Para ello las mejores casas de vino se reunieron en Konoha, la mayoría agradecidos con el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja. Con buenos sommelier a su cargo, Tsunade, seriamente, probó una y cada una de las muestras de vino que le ofrecieron. Aunque sabía catar el vino de manera correcta, ella siempre dejaba de lado la parte de escupir el vino, pues muchos de ellos eran tan exquisitos que terminaba tragando el buqué. Gracias a kami, con ella estaban los maestros de la academia, viendo por su bienestar, y vaya que le hizo falta al final.

Fueron los sommelier profesionales los que, combinando el vino con los alimentos acordaron el vino adecuado para la boda, mientras que Tsunade… habiendo caído como papel mojado, fue sentada en una banca. Una hora después de caer derrotada por Baco, llegó Naruto, revisando el manual de procedimientos del antiguo sector Uchiha.

–Tsunade, creo haberlo encontrado, pero es acerca de los procedimientos civiles de la época pre Konoha, y hablan… ¿Qué demonios le pasó?

–Exactamente lo que esperábamos –dijo Shizune (si, ella es la sombra de Tsunade, debe estar cerca de ella)–. Las casas de vinos de todo el imperio trajeron sus mejores vinos para ofrecértelos por motivo de tu boda. La señora Tsunade probó todos, y aquí la vez.

–¿Qué no sabe que combinar el alcohol es malo para la salud?

–Déjame en paz, niño entrometido. Solo fueron vinos. Mañana vendrá el sake, para brindar en la noche cuando te atarán la correa y no te dejarán vivir por tu cuenta. Recuerdo que Jiraiya una vez me ofreció vivir a mi lado, sin compromisos ni relaciones, pero vivir a mi lado. Obvio lo rechacé porque me parecía aburrido. No esperaba que mi vida fuera más aburrida estando sola, sin alguien con quien compartir logros, derrotas y una copa de vino. Extraño a ese viejo rabo verde, pero lo quisiera de vuelta.

–¿Crees que se ponga bien? –preguntó Naruto a Shizune.

–La he visto peor. Tal vez solo tenga una muy fuerte resaca, pero nada fuera de la resistencia de la diosa de las pociones.

–Ya veo. Bueno, le preguntaré después. ¿Qué hay con esto del vino?

–¿De verdad estás interesado?

–Pero claro que estoy interesado, es mi boda. Y como Tsunade está… en letargo etílico, no creo que me pueda enseñar algo más ahora mismo. Por lo que puedo salir temprano hoy. Le encargue a Tsunade que probara los vinos y eligiera uno. ¿Quiénes son los afortunados?

–Nosotros, mi señor –avanzó un sujeto de edad avanzada y barba prominente, un sujeto delgado juven y alto y un sujeto de piel oscura bastante fornido (De la aldea de la nube, he de suponer).

–Mis felicitaciones. Ustedes serán los encargados de brindarle felicidad a nuestra fiesta. Les agradezco mucho –Naruto bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.

–Mi señor, usted no debería…

–Dejemos eso del "Heroe fantoche de Konoha". Solo hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho –Naruto volvió su rostro a los sommelier designados por Lady Tsunade–. ¿Qué vino eligieron?

–Este vino, un vino tinto que irá muy bien con el filete. Además, para aquellos que eligieron pescado este exquisito vino blanco. Y como aperitivo un vino espumoso que será el deleite de sus invitados.

–Nuestros invitados. Entonces no se diga más, necesitaremos cantidades exorbitantes de vino. Manden a la oficina del Hokage sus honorarios y me encargaré de que sean pagados.

–¿Señor? ¿A las oficinas del Hokage? ¿No pensará pagar con el dinero del pueblo, o si?

–Si les pido que las manden allí, es porque por lo general estoy encerrado en esa oficina. Tranquilos, yo mismo les pagaré con mis ahorros.

–No será suficiente –dijo una voz que reconocía. Un caballero de cabello largo y rubio, edad madura y de agradable trato tomó a Naruto por los hombros–Naruto será parte de nuestra familia ahora, y el clan Yamanaka no lo dejará meterse en problemas financieros si inmediatamente después mi hija se va a vivir con él.

–Buen punto. Dividamos el gasto.

Inoichi guio a su yerno por las calles de Konoha, charlando un poco con él de su hija. Como buen padre preocupado por su retoño, había algunas cosas que quería aclarar antes de que la tomara únicamente para él, por el resto de su vida.

–…Ino ha sido un poco especial en sus alimentos. Es común que procure comer poco o bien elegido para cuidar su figura. Honestamente me gustaría que tuviera un poco más de cuerpo. ¿Qué piensas tú?

–Según mis derechos civiles, puedo evitar responder esa pregunta.

–Descuida. Puedes hablar conmigo. Además, no hace falta que me lo digas. Te he visto, mirándola con cada mirada posible. La mirada de ternura, la de confianza, la de sorpresa, la de cómplice y, en lo personal mi favorita, la de deseo. No por nada ella siempre fue la más linda de su generación.

–Sí, pero no es agradable hablar con el padre de la chica que amas sobre su propia intimidad. Siendo quien es usted, podría licuarme el cerebro solo por un simple comentario fuera de lugar.

–Claro que lo haría, pero no licuaría el cerebro de un rival. Haría que su vida fuera tan miserable como fuera mi posibilidad: pesadillas, dolores de cabeza insoportables, conexiones erróneas mente-cuerpo, incluso la falta de capacidad sensorial al punto de dejarlo paralitico, ciego, sordo y mudo. Pronto desearía la muerte. Pero a ti no podría hacerte eso, no te preocupes –Naruto estaba blanco, tembloroso y por poco llorando sangre–. Como sea, ¿estas emocionado por la fiesta?

–Emocionado no sería suficiente. Desde que tengo memoria, no ha habido jamás un evento que pueda compararse ni de lejos con lo que sucederá esta ocasión: ni siquiera los festivales tradicionales suelen tener a nuestra aldea así de atenta.

Naruto miraba hacia el fondo de la calle, notando al pueblo feliz y activo por esta ocasión. Todos estaban organizando cada aspecto: desde el vestido o traje que usarían hasta los adornos en las calles. Algunos planeaban en grupo la ruta que Naruto e Ino debían tomar antes de la ceremonia religiosa, otros estaban recibiendo las invitaciones para quienes fueron invitados del exterior de la aldea, muchos otros estaban preparando espectáculos para lucir en esa fiesta, y los amigos de Naruto esperaban al final de la calle, organizando el sitio, los asientos correspondientes para cada uno. Todos ellos tratando de obtener el mejor asiento posible, y por consecuencia peleándose por los lugares.

–¡El clan Inuzuka ha sido de los más unidos al clan Yamanaka, y yo fui de los primeros amigos de Naruto!

–¡Pues el clan Akimichi ha sido parte de la formación de tres clanes de konoha desde tiempos inmemoriales! ¡Ino me dará la razón, y seré el padrino de argollas!

–¡No puedo creer que sean tan inmaduros! –Dijo Tenten–. ¡Ah! ¡Alli viene Naruto! ¡Pronto sabremos a quien le dará el mejor lugar en la ceremonia! –Tenten fue corriendo hasta Naruto, acompañada de Lee y Hinata, los tres con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios–. ¡Naruto!

–Creo que estoy en problemas.

–Si. Tienes problemas.

Juntando sus manos, Inoichi desapareció dejando a Naruto solo con sus amigos. Estos pronto le alcanzaron para aclarar ciertos puntos que debía tratar. Y esto solo era la primer disputa de la temporada.

.

.

.

Saben como llegar: dar click en el nombre del autor, buscar en la opción Seach: La rubia que me ama. Y por ultimo y un tanto más complicado: buscar en la categoría Naruto una historia Romántica en español inconclusa donde los protagonistas sean Naruto e Ino, allí encontrarán una historia con autor Kaitoj, de titulo "La rubia que me ama".

Posiblemente no dejen comentarios aqui, pero si lo hacen, les agradeceré mucho. Mucho más agradecido estaré en el momento que decidan seguir la primera y segunda parte de esta misma historia. Nos leeremos luego.


End file.
